henderbeardsfandomcom-20200213-history
A week off - Tales from the Henderbeards
We just finished a huge dungeon crawl. Everyone is tired and needed some time for a bit of R&R. The next session will be 2-3 weeks in the future. If you want to take care of any details in the mean time (or visit old friends or study ...) Here is the place to tell us what you did with your free time. Solaris the Lost - Ranger Old Man Henderbeard the Mage *Went over to Killbornes Army to teach them how to destroy your enemies and befuddle them with something they might never expect. *Talking with Qesnef about wheter or not he would want to join me if we survive this adventure, in making an arcane university. *Trying to figure out how to make stone golems from what i have about making flesh golems. *Read the books *Perfectus Fe Syrcae Magica et os Jezulein (“Perfect Iron Circle Magic and the Jezulein”). *Gare et maintien d'un golem (Care and maintenance of golems). *searching up information on the magical items we've gotten so far. From the DM: Your research leads to a new feat: Improved familiar. You can now build a Spark Guardian and take it as your familiar. Also, you feel a stronger synergy with your Staff of Ruin. It now ties in with your theme and grants you the Breadth of Experience power. Damien 'One Eyed' Chance the Barbarian *Spent two days familiarizing himself with his new magical ring as well as adapting to fighting with dagger and rapier. He finds it amusing that in one hand he wields a cold based weapon and in his other he wields a weapon with an affinity to the night. He likens the idea of a fighting style that reflects a cold wind under the nightsky. Damien knows he can summon elementals with his ring, he wonders if he could shape the elementals into bear form, just for preference, he'd feel more comfortable fighting along side his totem guide. **You found a new power. It now allows you to summon a water elemental (wiki page is updated.) *Although he likes it in this new world, he does miss the old one, there are far too few halflings in this place, and although the friendly races here are nice enough, he wonders if there is any chance that those of his people that suffered in his previous world may somehow find a better life here. Maybe he should be the one that helps facilitate that... Ponderings... *He's troubled by the vision he had from his totem. What has happened that could make the spirit seem so uneasy. He meditates for much of the nights trying to discover what he can do to help ease the worried spirit. **Your Totem Spirit has been strangely silent, leaving you only with a strange sense of disapporval. *He prays to the winds, and hopes that they bring peace and ease to the common people of this world. *A few days are spent at Killbornes army, giving some battle tips to those who wish to stray from the fighters path, and harness something a bit more... primal. Perhaps maybe if enough wish to hear Damien, a squad of barbarian troops may be established within the army. The squad may help fulfill certain roles on the battlefield a little better than a normal soldier. **Kolborn is very interested in a squad of barbarians. He wants to talk about the prospects, and thinks it might be a good way to gain the support of the human town of Galaq. From the DM : You also get a benefit from your theme. You are now a slick negotiator. Theron the Rogue Raden Grimweld the Paladin *Building a Dragon pen *Searching out a druid possibly with the help of Solaris, to find information about black dragons. From the DM : You gain a benefit to your theme. The Sandstep. You also uncover a great deal of information about your dragon egg, and you are going to have a challenge raising it. Dragons are evil, and it is in their blood. It is more than a nature versus nurture issue. Although powerful when born, you are going to need to train your dragon for 5 years before it becomes a cohort of the Henderbeards. Every source you uncover agrees on this. It would appear to be an established fact. Leads that you came across were possibly visiting the lizard god in his resting place on the northern islands, but he is not a dragon, so that would be just gambling time. Bob Fitz Category:Forums